


Temerate

by whiffingbooks



Series: Eleusinian Mysteries (or the things untold) [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addressing issues, Forgiving is hard, Gen, Ginny is a sweetheart who needs to bond with her brother, Hermione Granger(mentioned) - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pregnant Ginny Weasley, Ron is a sweetheart and deserves all the love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: “I assure you Ronniekins, I do not want to see your face at seven a.m. in the morning. Are you sure it was me?”“I am!” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Then who was it? The only thing they accomplished was getting me out of the house. So who-” he cut himself off just as George let out a laugh.“Smart girl. Still got it.”(Or Ron takes caring for his sister too seriously).





	Temerate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Long-time, no fic, huh? I've been busy with college and all when I received this prompt which made me jump on the Weasley siblings bandwagon. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> _Prompt: temerate (to break a bond or promise)._

Ron has always been prone to accidents; a direct consequence of being both a Weasley and Harry Potter’s best mate. He once cracked his skull while trying to climb the roof when he was four, broke his leg after getting dragged by an escaped convict, got poisoned by mead, received permanent scars from a creepy brain attack and hit by dozens of curses during the battle. Hell, he had been hexed during his last Auror mission so painfully that he had to undergo bed rest for a week. 

Point is, Ron has always been a magnet for trouble. And most of his injuries are surprisingly not because of his penchant of aiding his disaster-prone friend. His time spent at the Burrow has scarred him much more than the bald egg ever could.

As a result, he doesn’t feel anything unusual when he opens his eyes and finds himself lying in a stiff bed and clad in an almost translucent gown. 

He blinks his eyes slowly, a tremendous task since his brain feels as if someone is hammering it to the beat of ‘On the back of my Thestral’. He forces himself to remain calm. The war and his time with the paranoid Aurors have taught him that being a little paranoid is better than having your innards blown out. The walls surrounding him are white and the dismal atmosphere (plus the tag on his hand and the Invigoration Draught kept on the side table) gives off the impression that he may be in St Mungos. Before he can do anything more than drag himself up, the door opens. He scrambles for his wand, which remains stubbornly absent, as a stern-looking woman in Healer robes enters.

He is slightly surprised and embarrassed when he notices his sister entering behind her.

“Mr Weasley,” the Healer sounds similar to Professor McGonagall, “I am Healer Brown. You have been exposed to a rather large amount of magic. Your vital signs are looking stable, but you may have a slight concussion. Please answer these questions if you can.”

He nods, ignoring the pallor on his sister’s skin as she slides into the only chair in the room.

“What is your name?”

“Ronald Bilius Weasley.”

“What is your age?”

“Twenty three.”

“What is today’s date?”

“Uh, it’s twentieth of February, right?”

“Do you have any significant other?”

“Yes, my fiancee, Hermione Granger.”

“Last question- who is your best friend?”

“Ugh. Please don’t make me say that.”

Healer Brown’s lips twitch a little at that but with admirable professionalism, she ploughs on. “Well, Mr Weasley. You seem fine. I have given a list of potions to your sister that you have to drink for a week. Also, you have to be kept under 12 hours of observation to make sure that you are indeed a hundred per cent in the clear. Miss Weasley is informed about everything.”

Turning towards Ginny, she continues, “I presume you have received the documents on discharge. Please fill them out and deposit them at the front desk before leaving. Your belongings will be returned to you in a few minutes. Good day to you both.” With a sweep of her robes, she power walks through the door.

Ron starts pushing himself off of the bed when Ginny moves to help him. However, she falters when he glares at her.

“You broke your promise.” His voice sounds flat even to his ears.

“Ron…”

“You did the thing you promised you won’t. Did you even think about the repercussions? No. Instead, you blasted me right through the door.”

“I didn’t mean to! You know how my magic is going haywire! I just wanted you to stop lecturing me!”

“Merlin’s balls, Ginny! Did you even think? For once? I told you not to do it! You even promised me that you won’t! What would I tell Harry if something had happened?”

Ginny immediately bursts into tears, a sight so shocking that he startles to a stop. She slumps beside on the small chair and wriggles to find a comfortable spot, that seems like a very hard thing to do, considering her ankles are swollen and her stomach looks more like a quaffle, in spite of her wearing a very large sweater.

“I just,” she blows her nose on the long sleeve, “I wanted to-to go to this shop! I need those booties! And the onesies! And that pram! They are so beautiful! Those-those have baby hippogriffs printed on them! Plus you have been driving me crazy! I’m going loony, caged up in there!”

Ron rolls his eyes and hesitatingly stands up. Upon feeling alright, he trudges towards her and gently tugs at her arm. Thankfully, Ginny follows his lead and deposits herself on the bed. He wraps his arm around her.

“Ginny, you have already bought a lot of things. Harry was also telling me that there are so many diapers that he probably never has to use the toilet again. It’s just a couple of days and then you’ll be able to go anywhere you want.”

She stops crying and glares at him. “I wouldn’t have had to resort to drastic measures if you hadn’t been such a prick.”

He opens his mouth to argue but finds that he can’t. He has indeed acted like a prick.

Ginny has always been a pretty girl, even he admits that grudgingly. She has always attracted people. Her brothers have been aware of this but started voicing out their praises after her pregnancy. She has become radiant, something Hermione had told him once, almost longingly. As she took a break from Quidditch, her free time was spent in setting up her house and reading all the baby books that she could find.

Harry had become even more besotted with her; rumours that he might be dosed with love potion started circulating, which were immediately squashed when Ginny’s pregnancy came to light. Everything had been going alright when suddenly Harry was called into the Head Auror’s office one day and given a stake-out mission.

Normally Harry would have been open to a three-week-long mission but this news came at a very difficult time. He had no Ron to watch his back; Ron had turned in his resignation letter only two months back and he hadn’t been assigned a new partner yet. Also, Ginny was six months along and going through a major body change and she needed him there. Upon presenting these points, Robards had promised that he could maintain a steady correspondence with his girlfriend but could not back out from the mission.

As a result, Harry had approached Ron and asked him to look out for her. He had been rather insulted that he had to be approached separately but looking at Harry, he had shut up. He loves his sister and that tiny bugger growing inside of her, but he won’t understand what the father (especially someone like Harry) might be feeling when forced to part from his family during such a crucial time.

So he had accepted and he and Hermione had moved into the Potter home temporarily.

Ginny had been a little peeved, but on being subjected to her boyfriend's pleas, she accepted. She had also promised both Ron and Harry that she won’t be running about without informing anyone. Like a fool, he had stopped going to work to keep an eye on her. George had given him leave quite happily, loudly proclaiming that he won’t be getting a leave when Ginny dismembered him.

He knew that he was being overborne. His sister had snapped at him countless times, but he hadn’t taken her seriously. After all, she was not only pregnant but also magically unstable. She was doing accidental magic and her annoyance with him usually left him drenched from head to toe. Hermione had tried to interject between the two of them, but even the brightest witch of her age had found that dealing with an increasingly nettled pregnant witch was not something she wanted to do.

Everything was going okay until this morning when he suddenly received a firecall from George about an emergency. Normally he would’ve been more clear-headed but he was daydreaming about the birthday gift Hermione had promised to him. So, without thinking, he had hurried out with a farewell to his sister. Upon reaching the shop, he came face to face with his brother who looked surprised on seeing him. On demanding to know about the emergency, he became even more confused.

“I assure you Ronniekins, I do not want to see your face at seven a.m. in the morning. Are you sure it was me?”

“I am!” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Then who was it? The only thing they accomplished was getting me out of the house. So who-” he cut himself off just as George let out a laugh.

“Smart girl. Still got it.”

Without even thinking, he apparated to the front door of the house and rushed inside. He entered the living room and came face to face with his wide-eyed sister, who had her hand outstretched in front of her, in the process of dropping Floo powder in the fireplace. He had reacted quickly and doused the fire.

What followed was a bitter fight with loads of yelling.

During the fight, he had tried to tug Ginny to make her sit, but she had reacted instinctively and sent a pure blast of magic at him. 

And well, here they are.

“I’m sorry for hurting you.” She says after a long period of silence. He remains quiet, knowing that she has more to say.

“I hate being cooped up like that,” she tugs a piece of hair behind her ear roughly before sighing. “I know that you feel responsible and that you don’t want to disappoint Harry. But damn it, I’m not a child. If I had been one, I wouldn’t be having one. You can’t just lock me up and expect me to stay there. Yes, Harry told you to look after me but I feel more like a prisoner than a pampered soon-to-be mother which I’m pretty sure what he meant by that. I had to break my promise because I would've gone crazy if I remained at holed up any minute longer. Do you understand me?”

Ron swallows hard and nods. He has been acting irrationally. She looks at him pensively before giving a small smile. Suddenly, she throws her arms around him in a tight hug.

“You don’t have to try to make up for leaving once.” He inhales sharply but she continues. “You are forgiven. No one blames you. Least of all, Harry. Stop trying to prove you’re sorry when there’s nothing to forgive.” She lets go but stares at him seriously. “Okay?”

He nods and blinks profusely.

“Good. Now, go and get dressed. We are having a brother and sister day out. On the scale of one to ten, how much do you want to go to the new restaurant in Diagon Alley?”

He brightens up and struggles to get to his feet. “Eleven”.

“Fifteen.” She points at herself. “Now put on something, besides a thin gown which is showing your bits to everyone, while I go and fill out the discharge papers. The cleaning lady was eying you when you were unconscious.” She stops at the threshold and crinkles her nose. “I’m pretty sure she swapped your dirty underwear for the hospital ones. I hope you don’t have _anything_ inside that can be used in a Polyjuice Potion.”

He lets out a curse as he hears his sister’s laugh echoed from the hallway.

Honestly, little sisters are way more injurious to health than a stupid broken leg.


End file.
